RiverClan
News *''4/10/19'' - Redfern is killed by a fox. *''3/21/19'' - Shellpaw is made a warrior by the name of Shellfall. He is accepted into Dapplestar's inner circle. *''3/20/19'' - RiverClan attacks WindClan for a piece of territory Otterstar gave. RiverClan's patrol greatly outnumbers WindClan's and their strategy works well against WindClan. They claim the territory, and WindClan fears them. *''3/16/19'' - Against overwhelming numbers, Dapplestar and her patrol defeat a large group of rogues with a counter offensive, earning her respect from her Clanmates. *''3/16/19'' - Minnowflight and Rushfire were both made warriors. *''3/10/19'' - Shellpaw is taken into RiverClan and apprenticed under Dapplestar. *''3/09/19'' - Otterstar dies, and Dapplestar succeeds him. Shimmerwing is made deputy. *''3/03/19'' - Crookedfang and Marshfoot are killed by Dapplewing after trying to overthrow her. Shadefire disappears. Allegiances Leader: :Dapplestar - long-furred dark tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes Deputy: :Shimmerwing - tawny she-cat with darker points and ice-blue eyes Medicine cat: :Thrushhawk - :Starlingfern Warriors: :Rippleheart - gray tabby tom with blue eyes :Runningflame - ginger and white tom with amber eyes :Shellfall - dappled gray tom :Rowanshade - sleek, long-furred orange and brown tom with striking amber eyes :Brightpool - siamese she-cat :Darkshadow - dark gray, almost black she-cat with golden eyes :Otterheart - brown, white and black tom with blue eyes :Swiftcloud - black and white she-cat with pale blue eyes :Snowstorm - white she-cat with blue eyes :Thistleflame - dappled gray tom with blue eyes :Ivyshade - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes :Hollylight - black she-cat with green eyes :Whitefeather - broad-shouldered white tom with yellow eyes :Gooseclaw - spotted gray tom with blue eyes :Tawnybrook - pale she-cat with green eyes :Cedarnose - dark gray tom with amber eyes :Honeymist - pale ginger she-cat with green eyes :Jaymoon - pale gray tabby tom with blue eyes :Mossleaf - dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a white chest and amber eyes :Crowheart - dark gray she-cat with green eyes :Emberfire - gray tabby tom with amber eyes :Squirrelflame - bright ginger she-cat with green eyes :Birchleaf - pale brown tabby tom with amber eyes :Sootwing - very dark gray she-cat with amber eyes :Ravenflight - black she-cat with green eyes :Driftstep - silver tabby tom with amber eyes :Breezecloud - dark gray she-cat with amber eyes :Pinefur - dark gray she-cat with blue eyes :Rainwhisper - blue-gray dappled she-cat with blue eyes :Sharpfang - sleek gray-and-black tabby tom, amber eyes :Fawnstep - light brown tabby she-cat with a white chest and white paws :Sparkfire - ginger tabby she-cat with green eyes :Copperheart - dark reddish-brown she-cat, amber eyes :Minnowflight - dark gray she-cat with green eyes :Rushfire - fiery ginger and white tom with stunning green eyes :Tigerfang - dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes :Dawnshine - long-furred cream she-cat with blue eyes :Grayripple - soft gray she-cat with blue eyes :Rippleleap - black and white tom with amber eyes :Silvershade - gray sand white tom with amber eyes :Splashbreeze - white tom with splotches of black and amber eyes :Dawnlight - black she-cat with splotches of white Apprentices: Queens: :None Kits: :None Elders: :None Deceased :Otterstar :Crookedfang :Marshfoot Unknown :Shadefire Places *Camp *Leader's den *Apprentices' den *Warriors' den *Medicine den *Elders' den *Nursery *Border with WindClan *Border with ShadowClan *The river *Streams *Marshland *South to western part of the lake shore